


Heart of Ice

by angstbot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: prompt: Regina and "ice." 4x25 words of Regina's struggle with feeling.





	Heart of Ice

After Daniel, Regina never wanted to feel again. She wanted to freeze her heart in ice and pray it never thawed, lest the pain return.

**

For years, the very best Regina could hope for was to be an ornament. The worst—unspeakable. She became an expert at not feeling anything.

**

After a decade of lessons in turning that useless organ in her chest to ice, it was no wonder she felt nothing ordering Snow’s death.

**

Holding a wriggling, screaming tiny human in her arms, Regina almost didn’t recognize the warmth at first, it had been so long. “Henry,” she breathed.


End file.
